


A final do American Idol

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [31]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, F/M, Family, Freddie lives AU, Friendship, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: O Queen conhece alguém especial durante sua participação na final do American Idol. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).
Relationships: Adam Lambert & Queen (band), Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Queen (band), John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 4





	A final do American Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.

Nós estávamos a caminho de Los Angeles naquela manhã. Eu, como sempre, revia a agenda de Brian e dos meninos naquele dia, enquanto meu marido estava do meu lado, também como sempre. Mas foi só quando eu olhei um pouco para o lado que notei que ele estava dormindo. A descoberta me fez rir baixinho, mas achei melhor não incomodá-lo, Brian apreciava um bom cochilo quando podia tirar um.

Mais atrás de nós, Freddie e Roger jogavam Scrabble numa partida de revanche, John estava quieto, mas não dormindo.

Apesar de toda calma do momento, eu sabia que eles estavam animados pelo motivo que estávamos indo aos Estados Unidos. Os meninos tinham sido convidados para uma participação especial no American Idol, prestigiando a final do programa e os finalistas.

Tendo a nossa própria versão britânica do programa, eu sabia bem como tudo funcionava e todas as etapas até os finalistas chegarem na final, mas não tinha acompanhado essa temporada americana, por isso, fiz questão de conferir a evolução e o trabalho dos candidatos.

Kris Allen era incrivelmente talentoso e Adam Lambert era realmente um artista raro, impressionante, com um estilo marcante e tentando deixar sua marca de forma diferente dos demais, não era à toa que tinha chegado até a final.

Conforme fomos chegando, acordei Brian e descemos em Los Angeles. Na entrada do hotel, havia alguns fãs reunidos e eu vi os meninos os atenderem com seus autógrafos e fotos cordialmente. Depois de um pouco de descanso da viagem, fomos até o teatro em que a final de American Idol seria gravada para um ensaio geral. Foi lá que conhecemos Kriss e Adam.

Achei o primeiro mais espontâneo e empolgado que o segundo. Kris disse como admirava a banda e como se espelhava neles e Adam estava meio acanhado, tímido, contente por conhecer grandes astros do rock, mas sem saber direito como agir. Eu conhecia bem essa sensação.

-Então, Adam, não é? - fiz questão de fazer alguma coisa pra que ele se sentisse incluído na conversa - eu também vi suas apresentações, e é tão maravilhoso ver o quanto você evoluiu de programa em programa, eu não sou uma grande especialista em música, mas te garanto que você é um dos melhores.

-Ah Chrissie, modesta como sempre... - Freddie me repreendeu, amigavelmente - ela entende de música sim, Adam, tem acompanhado a gente desde que me lembro e ela sempre analisa nossas músicas - Foi a minha vez de corar - mas sim, você é ótimo, seus arranjos são incríveis, é uma marca sua, sabe? Você realmente se destacou na competição e vai ser um prazer dividir esse palco com você e o Kriss.

-Muito, muito obrigado Freddie - replicou Adam, comovido - e são vocês que me honram tocando e cantando comigo, o Queen é maravilhoso.

-Obrigado - foi a vez de Roger, John e Brian agradecerem.

-Pode ter certeza que nós vamos arrasar, garoto! - Roger brincou com Adam, fazendo com que o rapaz relaxasse um pouco.

Um pouco depois, eles iniciaram o ensaio e tomei meu lugar como única espectadora. Por mais atenta que eu estivesse a cada gesto, som e nota, meu coração sempre me levava pela música e quando vi já estava cantando o refrão de "We are the Champions". E foi tão bonito ver Kriss e Adam cantando com os meninos, eu senti que os dois diziam de coração aquelas palavras e transparecendo toda a emoção de estar cantando a canção com o próprio compositor dela.

Acabei ficando com vontade de bater palmas no final, mas me contive, apenas sorri para meus quatro queridos aprovando tudo. Cumprimentei Adam e Kris pessoalmente, dizendo o quanto eles tinham tornado a canção ainda mais especial. Com o fim dos ensaios, voltamos para o hotel e notei Brian com um olhar pensativo voltado pra mim.

-Que foi? - sorri desconfiada.

-Eu percebi o que você fez... - ele revelou o que estava pensando - com o Adam, você ajudou a deixar ele mais à vontade, ele estava bem tímido.

-É, me identifiquei com ele, por mais que ele seja incrível e talentoso, ainda se sente intimidado por estar na presença dos artistas que admira - expliquei.

-Pois é, mas depois você viu o show que ele deu? O garoto vai longe, com certeza, independente se ganhar ou não - acrescentou meu marido, animado.

-Eu vou estar torcendo por isso - contei.

Então, nós nos preparamos para a final do American Idol e a participação especial do Queen no programa. Desejei a Brian e aos meninos boa sorte e meu marido me beijou antes de subir no palco, mantendo a nossa tradição.

Tomei um lugar reservado a mim na plateia e observei à apresentação, emocionada como sempre. Era lindo ver como Freddie tinha entregado sua querida canção aos rapazes, os deixando livres para entoar o hino dos campeões enquanto meu velho amigo os acompanhava.

No fim, estavam os três com os braços entrelaçados sobre os ombros, celebrando aquele momento mágico proporcionado pela música.

Ficamos felizes por Kris ter ganhado, mas também fiquei mal por Adam. Eu sinceramente esperava que um artista fantástico como ele fosse reconhecido.

Passou-se um tempo e o Queen não tinha esquecido do jovem Lambert. Com total apoio dos meus meninos, Adam se tornou o mais novo contratado da Queen Productions, chegando a fazer shows com a banda como uma participação especial e alavancar sua carreira solo, o que deixou todos nós orgulhosos.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi minha pequena homenagem ao Adam Lambert, a pedido de Bananagal1 que me pediu pra fazer uma versão do Adam no universo de PODC. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
